


A Healthy Balance

by HitsugayaKitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaKitsune/pseuds/HitsugayaKitsune
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finally manages to pry his workaholic boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, away from his office to spend some time with him for the holidays. After spending the night exploring the town together, they talk for hours and fall asleep on the sofa together in eachovers arms. IchiHitsu Fluff, (Very) late Bing submission for the Bleach Big Bang (Bing prompt no. 3)





	A Healthy Balance

Hello! So this is my submission for the Bleach Big Bang's Third bing prompt, it's very, very late I know, and this is only like half of it because In total I've written around half but still need to finish everything up. I meant to get this done and out a while back (well, duh, It's February at the moment) But I've just been really busy and overwhelmed with life and everything at the moment! This is my first ever Bleach story and first Bing for the Big Bang! I'm really really proud of this, I think this part has turned out amazingly! If you're here from my Naruto stories, first of, I'm really really sorry for not updating recently. As I said before, life's really been showing me no mercy recently, but I am trying to get back into writing some KibaNaru, and writing in general, I'm starting to get back into the Anime and after re-reading some of Lagseeing1123's stories, I've been feeling inspired and have had the urge to write some more Naruto so keep an eye out for that! Anyways, I think that's enough of my rambling, I am really proud of this, so please enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toshiro exhaled as he ceased his relentless typing on the computer, the sudden absence of any other noise in the workaholic's office made the raging winter winds that currently battered and slammed against the windows of his office audible, even amongst an exhausted sigh that soon escaped from his parched mouth. He finished what he was currently working on before closing his document and moving his cursor to the bottom right to go back to his default windows 10 desktop. Moving his hand away from his keyboard and releasing his hold on the mouse, he moved his arm over and and took a hold of his coffee that had been placed on his desk by his secretary, god knows how long ago. He took a small sip before swallowing. 'barely warm' He thought to himself as he carefully placed it back on the plain beige coaster. He was always so fixated on his work that he never really payed attention to anything around him, a good example of this was his relationships. He never really had many friends, in college he would always tend to keep to himself and focus on his studies, he was never one for parties or anything like that. The friends that he did manage to keep, went their separate ways afterwards, maybe it was due to his lack of effort in their relationships, or them just growing apart. He always tended to prioritise his work over his social life. The lack of his relationships often came back to haunt him, he never had anyone that he could talk to or unwind with about his work, he didn't have anyone he could talk to about what he was dealing with or anything like that, he never had that luxury. Sure, he could talk to Ichigo, he was his partner after all and he probably wouldn't mind listening to him, but he never did as he couldn't bring himself to do it. Mainly because if he had just been at work all day, the last thing that he would want to do was come home and annoy Ichigo about the same subject that caused him to spend so little time with the man. The lack of an outlet or anyone to talk to left him overly stressed and on edge more often than not.

Taking one last sip of his coffee before pushing it off to the side, Toshiro sighed as he opened up his document once again to resume his work.

::::::

"Hi! Is Toshiro in his office at the moment?" A voice asked as they emerged from the high class looking elevator, which was lined with oak wood that looked as if it had been polished up multiple times a day since it had been purchased and delicate gold plating, that made it look posh, unlike the tacky appearance excessive gold tended to give off. The voice was Toshiro Hitsugaya's partner, Ichigo Kurosaki. They met shortly after Toshiro left college and bonded over similar interests and a love for the same things. Though Ichigo loved Toshiro with all of his being, he hated that he worked so much and often wished that one day he would stop being so involved with his work and that he would be with him more. He didn't hold it against him, even though he hated his work hours, he never hated him for it, though he wished that he would spend some more time with him, but Ichigo never tried to tell him more than that or pursue the topic as he didn't want to seem needy or push them apart. The worst part was that even though it was the Holidays he showed no sign of stopping or easing up on his work hours.

"Oh, Kurosaki! Yes, he's just in his office if you would like me to show you to him." The female secretary looked up and addressed him with a warm smile. He usually visited Toshiro quite a lot, and therefore found himself being friendly with most of his colleagues, be it one of his business partners or just an employee.

"Thank you" He said with a smile as he moved back to let her move out and show him the way. The office wasn't too far, it was just a small walk down the corridor. As he followed the secretary his gaze drifted to the familiar walls that were painted with a simple grey colour as to not ruin the professional atmosphere. Pictures of Toshiro and other high classing people lined the walls, accompanied by a fell small black leather chairs that were pushed against the wall, and a few, small, fake potted plants that were placed in the corners.

They came to a standstill as they arrived outside his office"Mr Hitsugaya? Ichigo Kurosaki is here to see you" She spoke loudly, just to make sure she could be heard through the thick oak doors.

"Come in!" A muffled voice yelled out from inside the room shortly after. Hearing the confirmation, she took hold of the silver handles and firmly pushed them open. As the two doors parted a large gust of freezing cold air came flooding out of his office, even though he regularly visited and he knew that Toshiro preferred to work in a cold environment, he still somehow never found himself getting used to this part.

"Do you always have to have the windows open? It's winter" Ichigo asked as he entered the room and approached the desk, ignoring Hitsugaya for a moment as he moved over to the large rectangular windows that overlooked most of the snow covered city and shut them before pushing down the handles to lock them in place. Taking one last sip of his cold coffee before dropping it into the bin that he had under his desk, he turned to face Ichigo, still sitting down in his leather chair that was a bit too big for him.

"It's my office." Toshiro sighed "Why are you here?" He asked, though he already knew the reason. Ichigo would normally come by to check up on him while he was working, whether it be day or night he would always drop by, just to make sure he wasn't over working himself, or that he was eating and drinking properly. He appreciated Ichigo coming to check up on him but sometimes he wished he would just leave him alone to his own devices.

"I came up to check on you. And..." Ichigo paused as a smile crept onto his lips "I thought we could do something together tonight" His smile had know taken over his face and he was beaming

Toshiro paused for a second, Ichigo seemed really excited so he must have Something planned, and if that was the case he didn't want to decline. But he had things to do, he had a meeting scheduled to take place in barely an hours time, and he was swamped with work as a business partner of his was dealing with internal affairs and therefore he was forced into covering for him. Toshiro spun around on his chair and looked away, he couldn't bring himself to face Ichigo with what he was about to tell him, especially when he seems this excited. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm busy with work"

Ichigo paused to dwell on what he had just said. His smile faded as he processed it. It's Christmas, yet his boyfriend of three years still couldn't, or maybe he just didn't want to go out with him. Ichigo turned to the window, sighing, his eyes darted to the Christmas lights that lined the roads and the front of shops and department stores, snow softly fell from the sky and lined the streets, like a beautiful scene that you would see in a cheesy Christmas movie. He was hoping to explore town with him when they finally turned on the Christmas lights this evening, but now that didn't seem like that was going to happen. Ichigo was disappointed and annoyed but yet, yet he couldn't find himself hating Toshiro, he understood that he had to work all the time and he didn't really have a choice, even if he wanted to take a break its not like he could take one whenever he wants.

Noticing the sudden change in atmosphere the secretary spoke up. "Um, if you wanted Mr Hitsugaya. I could change around your appointments and business meetings if you wanted to take a break this evening" Ichigo turned around when he heard her start, the Idea made Ichigo cheer up slightly and he hoped that Toshiro would take her up on the offer. "If you wanted that is. I could cover the rest" Toshiro turned back around as she finished her sentence

"See? Come on, Take a break, just for today." Hitsugaya sighed and scratched his head as he turned to face his partner. He couldn't bare to see Ichigo like this, pleading for a thing he should be doing anyway. Taking the secretary up on her offer he spoke "Sure. Just for today" Ichigo's smile had returned as he heard the words that he had longed to hear from his partner, taking this as her cue to leave, the secretary left the two alone and closed the door behind her.

As soon as he saw the door close, Ichigo eagerly moved down and leaned in towards Toshiro, he quickly moved in and pressed his lips softly softly against Toshiro's, surprising him at the sudden contact between the two. "W-What was that!?" He yelled suddenly as he turned away to see if the door was closed, "What if someone sees us?" He asked hurriedly, he wasn't embarrassed to be around Ichigo or embarrassed at signs of affection from him, nor was he worried about his sexuality or what people thought of him, he was open with it and didn't particularly care. But he wasn't going to sacrifice his career over simple kiss in his office and let the press go wild with speculation of what happened after that.

"Heh" Ichigo stood back up and smiled, slightly proud at the fact he was able to steal a kiss from his boyfriend while he was working. The dull, frosty winter light that came through the window he was standing at enhanced his features greatly. The dull hue of the light made his hair even brighter, as if that was somehow possible, and it put further emphasis on his looks. Toshiro didn't just love him for his handsomeness, he loved his child like innocence and his personality, even if it was a a pain to deal with at times. He loved that he wasn't afraid to be himself and help out those in need, he always put other people before himself, which was something Toshiro truly admired about him. Ichigo chuckled, he could barely contain his excitement as an Image of them going around town together and having a proper night out popped into his head. It had been ages since they last had a 'date night' though Toshiro hated that he called it that.

"What are you laughing at?" Toshiro asked in a slightly annoyed tone as he recovered from the earlier unexpected show of affection

"Heh. Nothing" Ichigo had calmed down a bit and his beaming smile had now faded to a smirk that was pointed in the direction of Toshiro

"God, you're hopeless" Toshiro scratched the back of his head as he moved back towards his desk. Moving his eyes to the bottom right of his screen once more he took note of the date and time. 3:35. 17/12/18. Toshiro pushed himself away from the desk with a sigh and ran his hand below his desk in search of something. Soon finding what he was looking for, his computers desktop, he traced his hands over the sleek black metal to try and find the 'off' button. Soon feeling the familiar shape and indents of the worn switch. He traced his hands over it as he thought for a brief moment, he hesitantly pressed against the green glowing button for a few moments before the light dimmed and the computer turned off. The background and the efforts of his work left the screen before turning to a familiar sight that he had seen far too often.

Getting up from his chair, he firmly pushed it into his desk before turning to face his partner "Why don't you wait in the reception for a minute? I'll be out soon"

Following his suggestion, Ichigo nodded before he made for the door, turning around to face Hitsugaya with a smile before pushing them open and leaving. Toshiro sighed at his childish giddiness before turning to his right and making his way to the coat stand that was placed at the corner of his spacious office. Everything always seemed to be a bit to tall for him, his coat stand included. He had to stand on the ends of his toes to be able to reach it. He always despised his height, even though he worked for a large company and managed to get a job there a fairly young age, he was often underestimated and put down because of his height and his appearance, it was something he hated about himself at the he desperately wished he could change. He envied Ichigo's confidence and his carefree attitude, he wished he could be more like his boyfriend. Moving his hand to the closest of the multiple 'beams' that branched off from the centre of the coat stand, he took a firm hold of his coat before removing it from the stand and lowering his feet against the spotless, polished hardwood flooring that added to the professional atmosphere and the overall aura of success that resonated throughout the luxurious building.

Standing up properly and bringing the coat to his chest, he put his right arm into the coat's sleeve before slinging it around his back and inserting his other arm. The Tan winter coat fell into the same trend of being a bit too large for his small frame, though in a case like this he actually preferred it as well fitting coats and jackets tended to bunch up the clothes beneath them and give off an unprofessional look. Especially as his career was in business he tended to wear suits and therefore hated whenever they would get creased. Waiting till he got outside to button it up, he made his way back over the desk, but this time, when he got to his desk he turned around and opened up a small cabinet that laid flush with the floor as not to be seen.

This was one of the few advantages of being small. The cabinet was the same texture and type of wood of the rest of the wall as to not give it away, and inside laid a large, rectangular safe, at least two inches of solid metal surrounded the items that were contained inside it. He pressed his hand firmly against the wood before pushing against it and moving his hand back in a jolting motion. A small panel of the wood opened, exposing a large, rectangular safe. Taking hold of the freezing metal dial, he turned it to the same positions that he would at the end of every days work. After turning it to the final position and then leaving it for a moment to unlock, he pulled it back with a small amount of force. Pushing the now open door of the safe to the side, he reached his hand inside to take out his valuables that he would always place inside the safe at the beginning of the work day for safe keeping.

After briefly fishing his hand around in it he found what he was looking for. First of all his phone, an Iphone 6 to be exact. Ichigo never liked that he stored his phone there, he would always say that 'what if something happened to you and you couldn't get it contact immediately?' or something like 'What if I urgently need you and you're not there?' 'How would I know if you're alright or not?'

After taking his hand out and placing his phone carefully in the white, faux fur lined pocket of his coat, he reached back in, this time to try and find his wallet.

After fiddling around for a moment, he found his wallet and placed it into the pocket of his coat, alongside his phone and closed the safe before spinning the dial clockwise. After shutting the hidden cabinet, he got up and brushed down his black trousers and carefully patted them off. Darting his head around the room to make sure he didn't forget or leave anything, he made his way towards the door. The sound of his up kept black dress shoes against the wood floors echoed throughout the empty office. Toshiro sighed as he reached the door, he wanted to be with Ichigo and he wanted to go out with him for the night and spend time with him, but part of him wanted to stay here and finish his work, even though he was grateful that his secretary offered to do some of his tasks for him, he preferred things to be done by himself so he knew that they were being done properly, and the way he wanted. He always tended to be overly worried, he always overthought things, and had a tendency to think in depth about and study the littlest things. He liked to have everything in order and planned out for him at the right time, if the smallest thing was off or he was late to something for whatever reason, that threw the balance of and he, more often than not, found himself getting mad at the most trivial of things, things that other people would just gloss over, this was both his greatest downfall, and perhaps one of his greatest assets.

Turning around and checking the room once more before opening the doors, Toshiro made his way into the warm, heated corridor and closed the doors behind him. He turned around to see Ichigo sitting in one of the black leather arm chairs with a goofy smile on his face, staring at him.

"What are you smilin' at?" He couldn't help but smirk when he saw him, he loved Ichigo, his carefree personality and his loving ways. He truly cared about him, even if he didn't always show it.

Ichigo chuckled before responding "You're such a Grinch" He laughed as he saw the smile fade from Toshiro's face. He went fully defensive at the uncalled for 'insult' from him

"How am I a Grinch!?" He yelled at him, completing forgetting that he was in his office building and that people were working around him.

"That's how! Let loose once in a while! Learn to smile!" Ichigo laughed louder as he began to poke fun at his partner

"How- I! That's!" Failing to think of an argument to counter him with, he turned his head to the side as a light crimson colour washed over his embarrassed, defeated cheeks.

Ichigo chuckled as he witnessed a blush appear on his cheeks, which made Toshiro's face grow even redder when he heard his boyfriends laugh at him. Backing off and calming down, not wanting to get on Toshiro's nerves or annoy him too much before they even left the building, he stood up and approached his partner "Are you ready to go?" He asked as his eyes locked onto Toshiro's eyes that had drifted away to hide his embarrassment. His large grin faded into a joyful and excited smirk.

"Y-Yeah. What did you want to do tonight?" He asked curiously, his blush faded and he raised and eyebrow in its stead.

"You'll see!" He said as he hyper actively spun around and made for the elevator that had been called up for them by the secretary moments after Ichigo left the office. His giddiness and usual child like excitement was shown off shamelessly. Not caring who saw him or whatever they thought of him. This, again, was another thing he envied about his boyfriend. His ability to act like himself, not caring who saw him, nor what they thought of him. Toshiro tended to care what people thought about him, maybe even a bit too much. He cared greatly about his image and how people spoke of him, often he found himself obsessing about it. He never used to care but as he rose through the ranks of his company, he soon found himself caring greatly about his image and what people thought of him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keep an eye out for part 2! I've got around 9,000 words written but I need to look over them and edit it all, so that alongside everything else, it might be a bit till I update this. So apologies in advance if that's the case. I might just have to end up deleting this then finish it during the year and finally post it this Christmas, lol. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed reading this! Please make sure to leave a review, it really means alot to me! And keep an eye out for updates and future Bleach (and Naruto) stories!


End file.
